


Jhungeons N Jhragons

by TentaChicken



Series: Enter the Jhinverse (Jhlore) [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Into the Jhinverse, Other, RiftQuest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Khada Jhin has set up a RiftQuest game with his favourite people... the other versions of himself! This can only go poorly.Since it would be excessively redundant to call everyone "Jhin", here is a handy dandy cheat sheet to keep track of all the Jhins.The Real Khada Jhin: Dungeon MasterBloodmoon Jhin (Jhiro): Jiro the WarlockSKT T1 Jhin (Jae): Jay the ClericHighnoon Jhin (Jeric): Jerik the DruidPROJECT: Jhin (J04): RogueDark Cosmic: ???DISCLAIMER: If there is any technical inaccuracies please be warned I've played like. 2 DnD games.
Relationships: ITS ALL THE JHINS
Series: Enter the Jhinverse (Jhlore) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Jhungeons N Jhragons

Jeric sighed exasperatedly. This campaign was going to be a disaster.

He didn't know who's bright idea it was to start a RiftQuest campaign for all the Jhins, but Jeric knew from how wonderfully their personalities clashed, things were going to get rocky. This whole thing was probably Jae's idea, since he always loved to stir up drama.

"Okay. Everyone settled?" Khada asked. He was sitting at the head of the table, his station set up and prepared for the campaign. He didn’t wait for a reply and immediately began clearing his throat to begin.

“And now, the performance will begin.” Of course Khada called it a performance.

“The land of Ionia is at peace. It has been centuries since the land had known war, and-”

Jhiro raised his hand. “Question. Is this Ionia like our Ionia?”

Khada shot him a glare. “No. This is a completely medieval fictional setting possibly inspired by  _ silkpunk _ . Anyways, the people of Ionia used this time of peace to advance in science, technology, and culture. There was a boom in development, and the city of New Zhyun was established. This city was known for its natural magic-based technology, and empowering its people with tools, transportation, and weaponry for defence.”

“The city prospered, and the people in it were happy. That was until a mysterious dark plague hit, and destroyed the lands. This disease was nothing like the New Zhyunians had seen, and even all of their advancements in technology did not prepare them for this. The plague left in its wake many destroyed families, a city in ruin, and a new era of darkness and savagery.”

“Those who survived direct contact with the plague were changed in ways that were dangerous and mysterious. They called themselves the Plaguetouched, and began waging a war against the surviving New Zhyunians in the name of their plague god.”

“Now, in this trying time, you will play as people trapped in this conflict. Will you be a hero? A villian? We will see. I’ve given you your character sheets, and if you have any questions I can answer them.” Khada finished, and Jeric glanced down at his sheet and began to jot down his details. The druid class seemed interesting enough, especially in the face of a corruptive force that threatened the balance of nature. It would work for some nice, deep character development…

“Khada, can my character be the plague itself?” Jhiro asked.

Khada frowned. “No.”

“Even if-”

“I said  _ no _ .”

Jhiro grumbled, and he returned to squinting at his character sheet. Jeric turned to look at Jae, who was already done. “What class is your character, Jae?” he asked, curious at what the scheming angel picked.

Jae wore a smug grin. “Cleric.”

Jeric immediately frowned. “Oh dear.” He knew how important a healer was to a group, and that role being entrusted to Jae was a horrible idea. He then turned to the last Jhin at the table, J04. The cyborg was staring blankly at the character sheet, having not written down a single thing.

“Uhm, do you require assistance, my dear robot friend?” Khada asked, looking over at his blank sheet.

“Perhaps.” J04 answered simply.

“Okay let’s start simple. What do you want to do?”

There was a moment of thinking. Then, “Kill.”

“A-ah. I see.”

“And steal.”

Khada nodded. “Then the rogue class would be good for you. You can be an assassin that kills  _ and _ steals.”

“Good.”

Jeric definitely had concerns about this party.

* * *

“So, is everyone done with their character sheets? Good. Now, this is where we can truly begin.”

Jerik Neulief. A man of simple aspirations, and a druid of great talents in healing and communing with nature’s creatures. He had been in the city of New Zhyun for only a week, trying to learn more of this strange plague that threatened his life and all of those lives around him. He adjusted his brimmed hat and began making his way to the library to perhaps find some books that held some untold secret, or anything that could expand his knowledge.

He was only barely a few steps outside of the inn where he was staying at when he heard a terrified scream. “Help, help! There’s a beast in the alleyway!”

Being a man of great justice, Jerik turned and immediately rushed over to the alleyway where the beast should be. He spotted another man already there, a large robed man whose clawed hands crackled with strange energy. He was facing off with the beast, which Jerik could now see clearly.

It was as grotesque as the stories had told, a twisted quadruped form, but Jerik could no longer tell what animal or being it used to be. The plague had twisted its form, its fur drenched with a foul, dark, ink-like substance which dripped to the ground where it stood. It let out a screech, a noise that raised the hairs on the back of Jerik’s neck.

He heard a shuffling behind him, and saw two more people had approached the alleyway. One was wearing a white robe, and he was holding some sort of staff. The other wore a dark hood and held an instrument made of metal, presumably some sort of firearm.

“Jiro! We have come to help!” The white robed man spoke, his voice surprisingly delighted. The man named Jiro looked displeased, and the beast let out another screech before pawing at the ground in preparation to attack.

The party of unlikely heroes prepared themselves to fight, and the hooded figure was the first to strike. He aimed his gun and fired directly at the beast, and somewhat miraculously, missed completely.

Jerik winced. “Nat 0? Bad luck.”

The hooded figure stared at his gun. “I do not understand. I  _ fired _ my gun at my target.”

“But you rolled really badly. So the bullet didn’t hit,” The white cloaked man explained, looking amused.

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s okay, you can try next turn. Now, watch this!” The white cloaked man fired a flame from his staff directly at the ink beast, and it snarled as the fire lapped at its fur, burning it. It then directed its attention at its attackers and charged. It lashed its ink stained claws at the party, missing Jerik and the white cloaked man, but hitting the other two. Jiro hissed, and the hooded figure continued to stare, mumbling to himself.

Jiro muttered some sort of dark incantation as beams of energy zaps the beast, dealing moderate damage. Jerik cast a weak healing spell onto Jiro and the hooded figure, and they prepared for the next round. The hooded figure fired his gun again, and the bullet grazed the beast’s flesh, barely doing any damage.

“WHY IS MY GUN NOT KILLING IT?!” The hooded figure shouted angrily, and Jerik jumped. The immersion of the fantastical world melted, and Jeric was back at the table, with J04 drawing his real gun at his character sheet.

“Please, J04! Sit down!” Khada pleaded. “If you want, I can see why your stats are so… low. Uhm. J04? Your main weapon is a ranged modified handgun, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have the proficiency for it?”

“...Yes?”

“No no, on the sheet. Rogues have starting proficiency in simple weapons, hand crossbows, and short blades. Do you have any race or backstory benefits?”

These words seemingly had no effect on J04, who stared blankly at the table. Khada sighed and made his way over to check his sheet. “We can make some modifications for that. It’s still early in the campaign and I should have checked. Now, I-” He paused and stared at J04’s sheet. “You used all your extra skill points leveling up strength.”

“For damage.”

“Strength doesn’t help ranged weapons. You need dexterity for that,” Jae spoke, looking very smugly. He had clearly seen this coming but didn’t do anything to stop it, that scheming bastard. “Your low dexterity stat in addition to lack of weapon proficiency is resulting in rolls so low they don’t even hit the enemy’s armor stat.”

J04 stared. There was a long stretch of silence only interrupted by the loud chewing noises of Jhiro eating his sandwich with a small mug of soup. Finally, J04 turned to Khada who was about to make adjustments to his sheet. “Can I walk up to the beast and bludgeon it with my gun?”

Khada blinked. “I mean… Do you want to change your ability stat…?”

“I want to bludgeon the beast to death with my gun.”

Jerik was back in the scene. He stared in shock as he saw the hooded figure walk up to the beast, and slam his gun on top of the beast’s head. The beast recoiled in pain, hissing in confusion. The man in the white cloak smiled, and cast another spell that sent the beast howling in pain. It became dazed, and hurled itself at its attackers, but missed.

“We are close! I can feel it!” Jiro shouted, shooting another beam of energy at the monster. Jerik pulled out his quarterstaff and ran up and smacked the beast, sending it reeling backwards before finally shuddering and collapsing to the ground.

“We managed it. I’m impressed,” The white cloaked man said. “Thank you for your help, dear friend. My name is Jay. What is yours?”

“Jerik. I’m relieved we survived as well.” He opened his mouth to continue to speak, but he heard some wet slapping noise and turned to see the hooded man continuing to beat the dead beast’s body with his gun. “Uhm… who is he?”

“Oh, an ally I grabbed to help Jiro out,” Jay answered, still smiling in amusement. 

The hooded man stopped pummeling the corpse for a second to look up. “My name is Rogue.” Jiro was looting the body when he heard this and snickered.

Jay leaned over and whispered to ‘Rogue’, who shook his head. “I said, my name is Rogue.” 

Jerik couldn’t hold in his laughter this time while Jay sighed and shrugged. This campaign was going to be a long one.... If they managed to last that long, anyway.

* * *

“I think that is it for today’s session. I think that went.... Better than it could have.” Khada began to pack up his dungeon master supplies. “How did you all like it?”

“I had a great time,” Jae answered. Jeric hadn’t seen Jae do anything terrible to the party yet, but he felt uneasy on how excited Jae sounded. He turned to glance at Jhiro, who was busy doodling on the corner of his character sheet a picture of his warlock. He looked at J04, who was sitting in silence. Only the gods could know what was going in that mind of his.

Khada nodded. “Well, make sure you bring all your sheets and dice back for the next session! The performance will resume then.”

Next session… Oh dear.


End file.
